The present invention concerns a trigger mechanism wherein movement is about two pivot points to accomplish accentuated sear movement with only limited trigger movement.
In small calibre rifles, such as .22 caliber rifles, the sear serves multiple functions including release of the spring driven firing pin and that of a limit stop to limit rearward travel of the bolt assembly during opening of the rifle action. For firing pin release, only minimal vertical movement of a sear is required. Considerable additional vertical movement is required to withdraw the sear out of the path of the bolt assembly to permit rearward passage of same therepast during bolt removal from the rifle receiver.
In the manufacture of small rifles a problem has arisen with conventional trigger mechanisms which results from the accentuated sear and trigger movement required for bolt removal. Such accentuated movement of conventional trigger mechanisms necessitates the use of a trigger guard of unusual, out of proportion length which detracts from the rifle appearance. Further, the trigger opening in the stock must be of disproportionate length. Now popular with the public are .22 calibre rifles which simulate large calibre hunting rifles but which are made on a reduced scale. The use of a trigger guard of requisite length for a conventional trigger mechanism results in the guard being out of proportion with remaining rifle structure.